Color Shipping
by tinkerbinker
Summary: A parody of sorts involving colorful hair, canon suckers, and everyone's favorite Irate CEO.
1. The Game Begins

Paradoy writing, made up as a gift for a friend for her birthday. One chapter for each birthday, but going to finish the rest of it this year.

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba stepped into his office. An annoyed look played across his face as he surveyed the damage done by the three Kageyama sisters. Of all the days they had to go insane why did it have to be today? Not that they weren't slightly off already. "Witches? Who do they think they're kidding. " He thought and shook his head. At least they hadn't gotten his duel deck. That was safe in his duel disk. Which was of course on his arm at the moment for no explored reason.<p>

Kaiba straightened his office chair and sat with a thump. In the very least they had left the computer alone. Or so he assumed until he turned it on. He then twitched and let off a series of curses that would have made a sailor's ears bleed. For there on the computer screen sat a picture. A picture of the Kageyama sisters each holding one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. He grabbed his deck out of his duel disk and shuffled wildly through it. All that he found in place of the Blue Eyes was a note. One that said "Would you like to play a game?"

A tick developed in Kaiba's right eye as he slammed the deck back into the disk and jumped up from his office chair. Which of course sent is sprawling back to the floor but he couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. The witches had his cards!

"Get a cleaning crew up here!" He shouted at his non-existent secretary as he raced out his office door and down the steps of Kaiba corp. He might have taken the elevator and remembered that he didn't have a secretary. But he wasn't thinking all that clearly at the moment. The cards he had cheated, swindled, and been willing to kill for had been stolen! And he wasn't even sure how.

"Kageyama residence." He yelled to his driver as he practically jumped into the back of his limo. Kaiba waited irritably for the driver to get it started and made a mental note to fire him later. The half crazed duelist leaned back and wait stormily as the limo took him to the witches home. Which, thankfully for the driver, didn't take long.

As soon as the limo stopped he threw open the door and ran up to the front door. For a moment he considered setting it on fire, but decided against it and knocked. The three sisters mother opened it and was confronted by the irate CEO.

"Hello, you must be Risa's friend! She's waiting in the basement." She said with a falsely chipper smile and pointed towards the basement. Oh how she hoped those three brats would be sent away to some boarding school far, far, away from her. At least until they were out of this "teenage witch" stage.

Kaiba, though, ignored the woman and ran into the basement. There he was confronted by the same table the sisters had dueled Yugi at. He looked at it momentarily with a withering glare until he noticed what was sitting on it. At least ten Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Obviously at least seven of them had to be fake but which ones? Kaiba twitched as he heard laughter behind him and turned with as much dignity as he could muster in this situation to face them.

Risa, of course, was situated in front of her two sisters. She smiled innocently at Kaiba and gestured at the table. "Go on, take your cards." She said as her look developed into an utterly self satisfied smirk. Which lead to he sisters smirking as well.

Kaiba had to restrain himself from lunging at the girl and strangling her. He was quickly becoming quite murderous. He might just have to attempt to Death T those three. So long as it kept them out of his hair and out of his deck. For a moment he thought that they really were like witches. In the sense that they were irritating gits who would do anything to get the cards they wanted. He pushed aside the thought that they were actually rather like him in that aspect and tried not to growl at them as he said "What game do you want to play?"

Risa's smirk developed into a grin. this was all going as she had hoped. "Nothing... Fancy. If you can find the three real cards in that group you can keep them." She said as her two sisters giggled behind her in a rather out of character moment.

Kaiba's eye developed a tick yet again and he whirled around to face the table and started shifting through the cards on it. Unfortunately that meant he didn't see Risa walking up behind him with a canon sucker. A bright purple and green striped one. She grinned and set it on the back of his gravity defying coat and watched as it squirmed it's way up the back of his coat and seemed to melt into his neck.

Seto Kaiba jerked and developed a slightly out of character look as the canon sucker started to work. Risa smirked and removed the three real Blue Eyes from her robe and offered them to Kaiba. He grabbed them and rushed out of the basement and back into his limo. He stuck the three cards into his duel disk and scowled. That hadn't gone as he had planned.

Risa, meanwhile, grinned and laughed with her sisters. The plan had worked and colorshipping was now well underway. Soon their plans would come to frustration. So long as Risa didn't turn out to have a canon sucker herself. Oh what wacky hijinks the future would now hold!


	2. First Play

The second part of colorshipping. Still done as a brithday present for a friend, trying to get this finished. Once the first three chapters are up it should update about once a week.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Honey, have a nice time making some actual friends!" Risa's mother yelled out to her as her daughter strode out of her home and into the bright sunlight of Domino city. Her mother was in actuality quiet happy to see her go, but she might not have been so happy to see her leave if she knew just what she was going to do. She was going to go pay a certain CEO a visit; not to mention his oh-so-famous deck. She had plans for that deck... Namely ones that involved a pair of scissors and a paper shredder.<p>

An annoyed grimace flitted across her face at alone and without her sisters even in the same city. The three sisters mother had decided that the three of them needed to be apart and get "some real friends" so she had sent the other two off to boarding school. It was none too pleasant for Risa to have to do things by herself and considerably less amusing not to be able to confuse people when they suddenly saw three of her.

She allowed herself a slight smile at the thought of the exploit that they had pulled off before the other two had been sent off. The three of them had managed to steal Kaaba's Blue Eyes cards, infect him with a creature called a "canon sucker", and have a good laugh along the way. Even though Risa had wound up giggling a bit... Though it still wasn't quite as hilarious as kicking Joey in the groin had been.

"At least infecting Kaaba with a color-shipping canon sucker would mean that he might be distracted enough for me to break into his development labs." She thought with an evil smile and a quick shrug.

It wasn't as though she wanted to actually be with him. They'd kill each other within a month and she knew that quite well. But it might mean that she could get kaiba in the palm of her hand and gain control over one of the most powerful gaming companies in the world. "Unless that brat mokuba got in the way." She thought with a wry smile.

Kaiba, meanwhile, had no idea that Risa was coming. Nor would it have made much of a difference if he did know. Not outwardly at least. He was fighting the effects of the canon sucker and failing as miserably as he did the first time he battled Yugi. Which is to say failing in the most spectacular way possible.

Even now he was ordering one of the design team to come up with a new card, one based around a purple witch. His excuse was that according to polls purple was the new black and witches were far more popular then anything else. Of course this just had his staff wondering why their boss knew that. Most of them assumed he'd finally snapped under all the stress.

After a few moments of stunned silence Kaiba leveled an icey glare towards his staff that could have frozen lava. He continued to glare in such a manner until one of his design team finally said "Yes sir, Kaiba sir." in a rather small and timid voice.

"Good. I expect it on my desk first thing in the morning." Kaiba said adjusting his tie, quite suddenly all business. It let the timid design artist relax for about a half moment. His boss acting normal was much preferred over him acting like he was going to fire half his staff. Which he did on a regular basis anyway.

Kaiba strode out of the large design area of his company and back up to his office. Upon entering said office he realized it was still a large mess and yelled at his non-existent secretary to get a cleaning crew up as soon as possible. He straighten his office chair himself, sat down and hit the power button. He promptly threw a fit when the screen stayed black and the power button didn't turn blue. He quickly got down on his hands and knees to check the wires in the back of the computer. He realized the power cord was missing and groaned. He'd have to fire, rehire, and fire whoever had taken it.

"Looking for this?" He heard a triumphant voice cry, one that he knew and rather wished he didn't. Risa Kageyama. She was standing in the corner of his office, half in the shadows, holding his power cord, his blue eyes cards, and a pair of scissors poised to cut through the three cards,


	3. The Office

Third chapter of birthday gift for friend, I should have the enxt chapter up within a week.

I hope someone enjoys this.

* * *

><p>For a moment Kaiba glared at Risa as though she were the Devil Incarnate before making to storm over. The witch had his cards and she had the gall to threaten them with a scissors! Not even Kaiba's own mother might have been able to do that, provided she was inexplicably alive.<p>

Grinning at Kaiba Risa held the cards slightly higher up, as though it was a warning not to come a single step closer. At this Kaiba stopped and glared, reaching into his deck and thumbing through it. For a moment or two they stood stock still, looking reminiscent to the old western standoffs. All they needed was a quick flash to the both of their eyes.

"What do you want Risa?" Kaiba growled out, pulling out of his duel cards, holding it between thumb and forefinger while all the while feeling a flutter in his stomach. Within moments he decided it was indigestion, rather then what the new card he was making suggested.

"Oh, nothing much." Risa said sweetly, leaning only slightly back against the wall. She had, of course, adopted the same look she had with Yugi before stealing one of his cards. "Just a sneak peak at the new card you're making. The purple witch, I hear it has a high attack." Risa fair purred out, though Kaiba could not fathom how she could know about what he had just order his staff to make today.

"You heard wrong. It's to have a very low attack and defense." Kaiba said with a smirk. He knew it would irritate the girl to no end to hear that, and that was the single most amusing thing to him. Crossing his arms over his chest he held the card yet, looking very ominous in doing so.

Risa's expression darkened, the scissors slowly starting to close towards the cards. Within her mind she played out the scene where she had kicked Joey in the groin, only this time replacing the mutt with the irate CEO. With that thought in mind she giggled, though it simply made the irate CEO furious.

"Give me back my cards you foul-!" Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs not caring if any of his staff heard him and thought he was crazy. His precious blue eyes were at stake! As such he would screw the rules, for he had something much more important to be worried about now. It would help, of course, if those bothersome little feeling weren't cropping up in his chest.

"Or what, Kaiba boy?" Risa said, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Suddenly the sweet girl was gone, replaced by the purple witch who was threatening Kaiba's precious. Kaiba, in her eyes, was worse about the cards the Gollum was about the ring. Though given her obsession with a few select cards she couldn't much complain.

"Or I will ensure you never lay your hands on that last Hectate card." Kaiba practically growled out, glowering at the witch. Risa and her sisters, of course, hadn't managed to get hold of the last of the Hectate cards. It wasn't as though they hadn't tried, but all their trickery and treachery in the form of cheer hadn't panned out.

Risa paused, the scissors pulling away from the cards slightly. She doubted Kaiba couldn't keep them away from the last Hectate card that they needed, but then he was the irate CEO of the largest gaming company in Japan. So she scoffed, shaking her head slightly rather then giving him the cards.

"You couldn't." Risa scoffed out once more, her hands dropping down slightly and the scissors inching back up towards the cards. If Kaiba dared to even attempt it, well, he could say goodbye to his precious blue-eyes before he could say screw the rules.

Kaiba didn't say a word, instead pressing a button on his duel-disk to call for his non-existent secretary. Of course since she didn't exist he would simply wind up shouting about her being fired.

"Not only that, but I will bar you from any of the Kaiba Corp tournaments." Kaiba said, barely controlling the seething rage he felt. The witch had dared to touch his blue eyes, and he would ensure that she would not make it away with them.

Scowling Risa tossed the blue eyes down on Kaiba's desk along with the power cord. Quite obviously, to her, the canon suckers just weren't working yet. Her hand drifted to her whip as she considered actually kneeing him as she did the mutt Joey, before she dismissed the idea.

Kaiba relaxed visibly, his shoulder sagging as he snatched the Blue-eyes and the power cord of the desk. In doing so his hand left his deck, and the sharp card he had been tapping.

"Now get out of my office you thieving witch!" Kaiba shouted, spittle flying from his mouth in his rage. Irate no longer quite covered the CEO's feelings on the matter. He was to the point where he tightened his hand upon his computers power cord, and had his knuckles turn white as a sheet of paper. It was only by his own self control that he did not bodily throw the witch who had threatened his Blue-Eyes with a scissors, though he was thoroughly tempted to rather send her through Death-T.

"I am going. But I will be back to see that new card, and next time I'll bring my sisters." Risa said, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Smirking she walked out of Kaiba's messed office, stepping out into the hall and leaving the Kaiba-Corp building.

Kaiba snorted, looking under his desk and shoving the power cord into the wall. He did forget to plug it into the computer, and so spent a good five minutes trying to get it to turn on.

At long last Kaiba managed to turn his computer on once more, watching it as it booted up. Down into his seat he dropped, suddenly looking around and realizing that it was still a mess. His eye developed a tick, which only worsened at the sight of the brand new screen saver that Risa had assigned to his computer. It was of her, and her strangely unnamed sisters, each holding one of the Blue-Eyes.

Tightening his fist Kaiba resisted the urge to throw his computer out the window for all of five seconds. Promptly caving he grabbed the monitor, lifting it up and throwing it out the window with a large crash.

At the sound of feet running up towards his office Kaiba tucked his Blue-eyes in his duel disk, a scowl clear on his face. The two men that burst into the room were, understandably, freaked out considering what the last CEO of Kaiba-Corp had chosen to do.

"Will someone get a cleaning crew in my office and fire that secretary!" Kaiba shouted, causing the two men to flinch away from him. Kaiba's penchant for firing, rehiring, and firing people once more was well known. Down into his desk chair he dropped, folding his arms together "And someone get me a new monitor. I have paperwork to do." Kaiba said, tapping his fingers against his gravity-defying coat.


End file.
